Dear, Lucas
by Pashince Garth
Summary: Brooke Davis is dead. Lucas is trying to cope with that but until he finds the letters that Brooke wrote to him but never sent them.
1. Chapter 1

The pain that I have always felt. Is back again. There was never any change. I thought that there will be. Maybe for her or me. I just wish, something would happen…. Exciting. The most dangerous, exciting, crazy thing that ever happened to me was when I meant Brooke Davis. She was kind, caring and gentle. Like any other girl but she was different. Haley called me; she said that something was important. This was a good time to see Haley and Brooke. Peyton and Sawyer were going to tag along with me. I wanted them to, after all. I love Brooke Davis Peyton sawyer. We drove to Tree Hill; it wasn't far along where we were. I'm very excited to see my friends again. My family. I had no one with me but Peyton and Sawyer but that wasn't enough. I was walking along the airport, Sawyer was on Peyton hip and Peyton was holding my hand. We looked like a balanced couple. Haley had tears in her eyes; she looked like she's been crying for days. She ran up to us.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have told you over the phone but I thought I owed it to you, if I tell you in person." Haley said crying. I didn't know what was going; Haley looked like she was in a panic. My heart was raising and didn't know what to do at this point on. Peyton squeezed my hand. Peyton tried to calm Haley down.

"Haley, what's going on?" Peyton asked her. Haley swallowed the sadness that she had carried. She pushed her hair back.

"Brooke's… Dead." Haley finally said with a lot of pauses. Peyton let go of my hand and started to cry.

"Where is she?" Peyton asked. Haley looked at Peyton with her crying eyes. Haley couldn't say anything because she didn't know where Brooke was. Peyton felt sad, I could feel it, I wish I could do something. Instead, I stood there. Trying to get my mind right.

"Let's go to a hotel." I said. Peyton looked at me confused. I took sawyer out of Peyton's hands and started to walk out of the airport. I can remember that when Brooke was here, when she had to give Angie back, after all the things; she did for that girl and she just had to give her up, just. Like. That. I walked out, I didn't cry, I didn't show no affection. I didn't want to because if I did, I wouldn't stop.

I came back at Haley's house, everyone was there. I asked a babysitter to sit for Sawyer. I walked in the house, I could see everyone sad. Millicent was crying with her hand covering her mouth. Mouth trying to comfort Millicent but he couldn't stop crying. The only two people I saw that wasn't crying was skills and Nathan. I walked over to them. Nathan saw me and gave me a huge hug for a guy. Skills just gave me a tap. I nodded at their welcome.

"Sad isn't it?" Nathan said.

"We still didn't tell Jamie, yet." Skills said. I was looking around and I couldn't find Peyton. This was really sad.

"That's not my problem." I said in a bad attitude. I walked out of the house. I wanted to know what happened to Brooke. I went to her and Julian's house, I had to figure something's out. I was angry at this point. I knocked on the door but the door opened itself. I walked in slowly, the whole house was empty, and there were boxes.

"Julian!" I yelled. A dark haired boy came from the corner of the kitchen. I power walked to him, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"You were supposed to keep her safe." I yelled at him. Julian pushed me off.

"I did, I tried." Julian said. I wanted to punch him so bad.

"What happened?" I asked him. Julian walked over to the empty living room with one couch.

"First, Brooke drowned a little." Julian said.

"First?" Since I've been gone, Brooke has been in trouble. Julian nodded and he continued.

"She couldn't have children but thankfully she did but it was bad for her heart." Julian said. I was really confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, he stood up and walked to the back room. I followed him there. We walked into this small room with baby stuff packed. There was two cradles' with two babies in them

"She died while giving birth. Lucas, meet Davis and Brucas." Julian said. Julian started to play with the kids. Brooke was pregnant, I had no idea but now I know. I turned to Julian.

"She loved you Julian." I told him, just to make him feel better about Brooke. He nodded, I walked away but then stopped because of a voice I heard.

"Lucas before you go, I wanted to tell you something. Brooke loved you and I think I know what Brucas was. Its short for Brooke and Lucas. She was still holding on to you and she wasn't going to let you go. There are some letters for you in the kitchen that she was going to send to you." Julian said. I nodded. I grabbed the box and walked out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

While I was walking out of the house, I ran into Peyton.

"Hey." Peyton said softly.

"Hi." I said wanting to keep the confersation short.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked me.

"Brooke's dead, so you don't have to worry about me cheating on you." I said and walked away. I didn't want to her hurt her feelings but mines were hurt too. My love was gone forever. I came back to a hotel and sat down on the soft bed and started to read the letters. I was digging through the whole box, there was videos and drawings that Brooke kept that Peyton drew. I picked up the first letter and opened it up.

Dear, Lucas.

I just wanted to let you know, that I do love you. I will always love you. To tell you the truth, I'm sick… just a little. I haven't told Julian yet but I guess he's going to find out. I'm writing you these letters but I'm never going to send them. Its just like high school. These letters saved our relationship, hopefully it can do it again. Peyton is my best friend and I know shes been threw a lot but I have too. Since you've been gone. I had a emptiness in my heart and I guess that's because you left with my best friend and your love baby. At the altar, I wish… I should have said. "Don't marry her Lucas! Please don't marry her!" but I couldn't, when I found that she was pregnant, I was happy for her but sad for you and me because that meant that you guys were all in. Julian means the world to me and I know that Peyton means the world to you but I know that I mean something more than Peyton and all other people. I mean something to you Lucas and you mean something to me. How about next time, fall for me. Fall deeply in love with me. Fall so hard that you cant get back up again. Fall Lucas, fall.

True Love,

Brooke Davis

I didn't want to cry but I knew I had too. I whipped that little tear away from my face. Peyton came into the house with Sawyer in her hand.

"I went to see Julian today." Peyton said while putting Sawyer down to watch television.

"I saw." I said two words to her. That's all I wanted to say. I walked to the other side of the hotel room. She could still see me and I could still see her. I didn't want to. She walked up close to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Its kind of funny, Brooke naming her child Brucas." Peyton said. Peyton made a snobby laugh. Lucas turned around and pushed Peyton off.

"I think its creative but not funny. How can you laugh at something like that?" I asked her with a serious look. Peyton turned around and went to the box with the letters in them. "Don't touch those." I said.

"What is this?" Peyton asked. She picked up the letter that I was reading. I snatched the box and letter out of her hand.

"I told you not to touch them." I told her. Peyton started to cry, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Lucas, why are all these letters in your name?" Peyton asked. I didn't want to tell her anything.

"These are Brookes and Julian said I could have them." I told her. I didn't want to ruin the relationship between me and Peyton but it seemed like was doing that and it made it worse when I brought the box of letters.

"Then, why cant I see them?" Peyton said crying.

"Listen. Im going to get another room for me and we can talk later." I said. I grabbed the box and walked out. I left Peyton crying and I should have left her at the altar. I walked into my new room. I was about to read another letter but there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it and it was Nathan and Haley. I let them in. Haley was hovering over the letters but I pushed the box away from her.

"What's that?" Haley asked me. I shrugged.

"Nothing, that matters to you." I said.

"Listen, Your being a huge ass." Nathan said.

"I don't need this! I have things to do." I yelled at them. I pushed them back outside of my room door.

"Peyton loves you and so did Brooke but wish one should you hold on too?" Haley asked.

"I'd go with the one alive." Nathan said and walked away. I slammed the door and went back to reading the letters.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please Review..._

Dear, Lucas…

How's Swayer? Hows Peyton? Hows your life? These are the questions that I would ask you if I saw you in person. Those are the questions that I would ask when I didn't know anything else to say. I didn't want it to be awkward between us but I guess I made it worse. Every time I see Julian, I think im the luckiest girl in the world but I could be luckier. If you were next to me… holding my hand. Telling me how hot I am In my night gown. Those are the things that I want to hear from you. Is that to much to ask? I think im losing myself. Maybe I should send these letters. You'd stopped calling Lucas. Peyton did too. Haley has been a great friend and Nathan, he doesn't talk to me that much but hes out there. Its just… I want you to help me threw the challenges. I want you to tell me that you care about me. Care for me Lucas.

True love,

Brooke Davis.

I didn't want to cry and I wasn't going to. I wonder if there were other things that Brooke hasn't told me about. These letters are the only thing that I kept old of Brooke. When I was putting the letter back into the involope, a picture came out. It was me and Brooke when her shop opened. She kept it, that picture was taken years ago and she kept it. I digged in the box. There was picture of me and Peyton at the altar. It said on the picture. _I can draw too, Lucas._ There was more into this picture. The whole place was dark but It was only me, Peyton and Brooke there. My body was shaped with letters. I looked closely to what it said. "I love you, I will love you forever but just don't let me go." It said. Brooke was covered In blood. This would be one of Peytons drawings that she would draw. I think that I was a fool. There was only one more letter. I opened it up.

Dear, Lucas

This is going to be my last letter to you because I feel like im slipping away and your slipping away. You love Peyton and I have to face the facts. You don't love me anymore, you don't care for me and you don't even need me. You have everything you want. Lucas… im dieing. I didn't want to tell Julian. He would go crazy if he found out. Julians on my mind all the time. Im pregnant, im finally pregnant. And if your reading this right now, I just want you to know. That you will be in my heart… always. The doctor said I had to have the baby. I was thinking Davis and Brucas for the names. I took my heart and you kept it, you never gave it back. That's why im still in love with you and I know you have a place in your heart for me. You just don't want to say anything. You have to say something before im gone. Maybe I could send this letter, maybe you could come running. Tree hill just became dangerous. I need you more than ever. Im due in a few months but I wont be here to see my beautiful babys. Take care of them Lucas, watch over them. Please. Julian would do a great job but hes a little challenged.

True love,

Brooke Davis.

I looked in the box and it had the ring, I gave Brooke when we were just teenagers. There was a tape. I put the tape in the DVR, and played it. It was our wedding. I and Peyton were dancing. Mouth was holding the camera. Mouth put it in to focus and I could see Brooke in the far corner… crying her eyes out. Brooke covered her mouth because she didn't want to make a sound. She cleared the tears and smiled. She put on the fakest smile. Mouth noticed that Brooke was crying. Mouth put the camera down and went over to Brooke. They were best friends, Mouth has been there for Brooke more than anyone else. There was a knock at the door, I stopped the tape and opened the door. The person I was just now talking to, mouth.

"I was just thinking about you." I said. Mouth had a questionable look on her face. I let him, when mouth got all the way in and saw what I was watching. He began to get nervous.

"You found her stuff." Mouth said. How did mouth know about this? Did Julian tell him?

"You knew that she wrote me these letters?" I asked him.

"I knew a lot of things, I knew that Brooke was going to end the relationship with Julian because she knew it wasn't far to him when she loved someone else but then she found out she was pregnant. Also, she had a bad heart… like Dan but worse. Me and her knew she wasn't going to make it…so, we both grabbed something's and she started to write the letters but I helped her with them. She really loved you Lucas." Mouth said.

"I loved her too but I was with Peyton and things were complicated." I told him, he nodded.

"I have to go comfort Millie." Mouth waved me goodbye and left.

There was another tape that I had to see. I put it in and it was at the river court.


	4. the start but the end

Me, brooke, Skills, Nathan, Mouth and Haley playing basketball. I wonder where Peyton was. I think this was when me and Brooke where still dating. I missed those days, where I could wake up beside her. I was giving Brooke a piggy back ride. She smiled so bright. I bet those where her best days. Mouth's camera was on. We where walking near the camara but we didn't know it was on.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Lucas Scott?" brooke asked me in a soft tone. I had to think about for a second.

"I want to be a husband to a pretty lady. She has to have hazel/green eyes. Dipples, a great smile. A girl that has her own fashion line." I told her. Brooke blushed.

"That sounds like me." she said. I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Im going to make you my wife." I got down on one knee. "Just not today." I quickly got up and started to laugh. I laughed watching the video. Brooke smiled and pushed me.

"You asshole!" she yelled at me. I put my arm around Brooke shoulders.

"One Brooke Davis." I told her.

I grabbed a piece of paper and and a pen and started to write a letter to Brooke. I walked to the grave and sat the letter down on her stone. I began to cry.

"Brooke Davis, I will always love you. Nothing is ever going to change that." I said. I walked away.

Dear, Brooke Davis.

I miss you so much, that the pain is too much to bear. I will always love you. I know I broke your heart but you broke mine also, were in different worlds and I guess you figured that out. I thought about you every time Peyton brought up your name or if I touch something that you always commented on, I would think of you and I would spend the whole night, thinking about you. Why didn't you send me those letters? Why didn't you tell me? I would have swam across the ocean for you, don't you get that? When I found out that you died… I cant. I couldn't do anything. Everyone was crying but I wasn't. I didn't know why but I wasn't because I always thought, that you would be coming around the corner with your stylish fleur. Your beautiful, unique and charming even though your not a girl. I miss you Brooke Davis. God, I miss you so bad but I cant bring you back and that kills me in the inside. I wish that this was all a dream. Forever and always Brooke Davis, Forever and always.

True Love,

Lucas Scott.

I stopped my day dream. I was on the phone.

"Hello?" the person screaming on the other side of the phone.

"Meet me at the airport… lets get married." I said. I waited a few minutes for her to get here. _Brooke was in love with Julian, I shouldn't ruin it for her. _I saw my True love come to me. Her dipples, brunette hair and her hazel/green eyes. _But I love Brooke Davis, so im not letting her go._

Brooke hugged me and I hugged her back.

"What about Peyton?" she asked me.

"It's me and you now." I said. She smiled and kissed me and I kissed her back. I wasn't going to let go of Brooke Davis. Not in a thousand years.

"Im so sorry about before." She apologized.

"Im the one that should be apologizing, I wasn't getting the hints but now I know that I love you and only you. We can deal with Peyton and her craziness later." I said.

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about." She said. I laughed.

"The point is that I will always be here for you Brooke Davis, I know I hurt you before but today is different. Today I found out that I wanted you to be my wife. Today I found out that I wanted to marry you." I meant every word that I said to her. Every word. The way she speaks and the ways she talks, is everything that I ever wanted. I need her to be there for me and I was going to be there for.

"Okay." She said. She didn't have anything else to say because I said it all.

"Forever and always, Brooke Davis." I told her.

"Forever and always Lucas Scott." She said.

Yes, I was going to steal Nathan and Haley's forever and always. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the plane. Her head gently sat on my shoulder. I had everything that I wished for. This is the beginning of something good. The beginning of something that I wish I'd done, years ago because if I did this when I was in high school. I would have the love of my life, In the palms of my hands.

The End!


End file.
